Desert Sorrow
by SaJi
Summary: AP, Seto x Yami. One Shotish.
1. Desert Sorrow

* * *

**Disclaimer: **YGO! isn't mine. Damn the injustices of the world! 

**Warnings: **Implied sex between two male characters and some non-too descriptive violence.

**Authors Notes: **A little drabble that I started a few months ago (more like a year) after a class at school. Not surprisingly was inspired to finish writing it whilst in the shower humming 'Just Communication'. -.-; Damned Evil muse. Inspirational music whilst finishing it however was provided by the wonderfully talented X Japan's Dahlia cd. sniffles into tissue Their songs are so damned sad!

**Desert Sorrow**

_::Seto-kun...why? Why did you leave me? Why did you let them take you from me? Why didn't you fight them? Why did you choose death over me? Why? I thought...thought that you loved me. I loved you. You were greater than anything to me. Greater than my Kingdom, which I would have given up for you, which I am giving up for you, for without you I cannot be and without me this Kingdom, this country, my Kingdom, my country cannot be. They will fall just as I fell the day you died, as I will continue to fall until the day our wondering souls meet again.::_

Crimson eyes lowering, long pale fingers drew forth a blade from a golden sheath, the cool steal of the dagger tainted, painted in streaks of pale scarlet that danced lazily along the edge in beautiful contrast with the bright reflective surface.

The blood of his only love...

Fist clenching tightly around the hilt, the dagger was thrust violently back into its sheath and as crimson eyes closed the world went silent. No sound filled the air - no sand shifted in the endless plains of a land as old as time.

As eyes flickered slowly open their fire was reflected in the rising sun; it's love, it's hate, it's cruelty all lay within those crimson orbs. Jaw clenching tightly, fingers curling almost possessively around the golden sheath that hid the life blood of this land from view, the lone figure turned, his amethyst cape flowing gently behind him as he walked inexorably towards the destiny that awaited him. Resolute in his resolve to get back what was taken from him, for it was because of his own weakness, his own fear that it was now gone. That he was now gone.

* * *

_::He's not strong enough... Too kind... :: Sighing long fingers stilled in their movement, resting between multicolored strands of hair as soft as the finest silk. Looking down, Seto contemplated his Pharaoh and his lover who was now sleeping peacefully with his head resting upon Seto's bare chest. Everything was in danger of being destroyed. The games had to stop, the power had to be sealed and Yami was the only one who could do so. A living God on earth, the fate of all things living depended on his resolve. Of his will to possibly give up everything; a fate which he resisted with all of his being, for there was one thing that the Pharaoh cherished above all else, that which he would never give up. _

_Closing his eyes briefly Seto steeled his own resolve. He would force his Pharaoh into action. Running his fingers lightly along Yami's spine Seto turned onto his side, gently turning the other to lie upon his back on the bed and with one final gentle kiss, soft as the lightest breeze upon the sand, on the back of his lovers neck he steeled quietly from the bed and soon thereafter the room, the only evidence of his passing the soft sigh of silk caressing the air. _

* * *

The night held its breath; a solemn sigh whispered through the darkness, the shadows withdrew their coldness, freezing in an endless moment before flooding forth drawn as if beyond the control of nature to one collective point. Swirling in a chaotic dance around a lone figure the darkness whispered a sad sigh, reflecting the quiet anguish of its heart. _::Soon... Soon the darkness will fall and I shall sleep in a restless dream, sleep until the day when you shall come back to wake me with your gentle kiss:: _

Soft footsteps echoed quietly into the night before fading into silence.

* * *

_Warmth. Such warmth and sweetness. A gentle smile curling his lips Yami sighed sleepily, burrowing deeper into the soft fabric of his sheets reveling in the intoxicating scent of his lover, the remembered warmth of his skin brushing gently against his own sending light shivers down the young Pharaohs body. Murmuring sleepily into the fabric he stretched out one hand seeking for the solidness of the body that should be lying there next to him; searching for the comforting embrace of the older boy, the only place where he truly felt safe, truly felt whole and alive. _

_The mocking touch of emptiness, the fleeting ghost of warmth in the air, was his only answer and frowning he brushed tiredly at the fringe that hung before his half hooded eyes obscuring his vision. ::Seto-kun...?:: Pushing tiredly into a sitting position, the sheets pooling gently around his waist, he slowly took in the desolate surroundings of his chambers, the warm afterglow of lovemaking draining from his soul, his flush skin paling as an unexplainable dread stole over him. ::Seto-kun...:: _

_

* * *

_

Eyes lowered in solemn respect and quiet fear all paused and bowed lowly as their dark lord, draped in the shadows of despair and hatred, glided silently through the nearly deserted halls of the once magnificent palacethe gentle sigh of fabric brushing lightly upon stone and the bone chilling coldness that leeched the air of its warmth marking his silent passage.

Hesitantly as the quietly retreating steps faded into nothingness eyes would seek each other and as the air reclaimed its warmth quite whispers of regret, suspicion and hope filled the silence.

* * *

_Head raised in greeting to the sun, Seto took in a deep breath of air, cleansing himself of all fear and doubt. ::This is how it must be:: Cerulean eyes opening, he gazed out upon the small palace courtyard of which he stood in the center, his gaze lingering momentarily on each of his Priests as he turned slowly in a circle burning the scene into his memory. ::Forgive me...::_

_Turning to the Priest next to him, his voice as cold as his eyes and as steady as the gently blowing breeze that swept through the grounds, Seto reached into his robes and produced a beautifully crafted dagger, its blade glinting innocently in the sun as he withdrew it, allowing the golden sheath to slip through his fingers to lay discarded at his feet. A moment of hesitance before the blade was taken from him and turning Seto sank to his knees before the Priest his arms crossed over his chest and as a soft chanting began to fill the air around him he raised his gazed once more to the heavens. _

_

* * *

_

A slight parting of lips - the low exhalation of a breath unknown to have been held. The soft caress of cold stone beneath equally cold flesh. The unseen pull of a soul no longer in this world beckoning through death for completion...

* * *

_Fear. An un-named fear that continued to build tight in his chest. The empty echoes of his frantic pleas his only answers. Blank looks and softly spoken denials from all whom he questioned. No sign, no trace of the one he sought. ::Seto-kun where are you? Answer me!::_

_Chanting. Soft and in the distance. Priests. Seto's Priests. _

_The air seemed to chill upon his heated skin as he ran unabashed through the nearly empty hallways of his palace, the loud thud of his steps echoing the cries of his heart. Up ahead a doorway of light._

_Bursting into the light of a courtyard the blinding flash of steel caught his eye and as he lurched forward his lovers name on his lips strong arms encircled his waist holding him back._

* * *

Eyes fluttering gently closed as lips brush lightly over the stone entombment that holds his other half. Soon they would be together. A small upturn of the lips; a small smirk and quirk of a fine brow. A quiet chuckle full of madness echoing over softly retreating footsteps. The dull unreflecting burgundy of long dried blood, stark against white hair and pale flesh.

* * *

_Shaking fingers tangled gently into his hair pulling his head farther back, bearing his throat as a scream echoed through the stillness of the air, momentarily drowning out the soft chanting, before softly spoken words meant for his ears alone cut through everything and Seto felt his eyes slowly shut, lightly cutting off the brilliance of the suns beauty. _

"_Soon we will be with you."_

_For a moment, which could have held eternity, silence filled his world, then came the cold touch of steel._

_

* * *

_

Nothingness. Darkness. Hatred. Madness.

Yami sat back against the far wall of a darkened room one knee raised before him on which he now rested one arm, his crimson eyes boring past the dagger clutched in a death-grip to rest upon firstly the stone entombment of Seto's body and then drifting down to the figure slumped up against its side. A grave robber. A slight sneer gently curled his lips before melting back into nothingness and bowing his head Yami wept silent tears of despair.

* * *

_Everything around him faded to nothingness as Seto's head was drawn back and the Priest brought his blade to bear upon the delicate flesh. Eyes wide in horror Yami no longer fought against the arms that held tightly to him, his voice seemed to die in his throat as he grotesquely continued to watch as a bright arc of red veiled the sun showering the earth in blood. Life seemed to slow and an eternity to pass as slowly Seto's limp body was released and slid to the ground, the sand hungrily drinking up the blood that pooled around his fallen form. _

_Without realizing what he was doing Yami was free of his prison and upon the Priest from whose limp fingers the bloody dagger fell and with a rush of time Yami swung the staff he had not known he'd taken from the Priest who'd held him at the young man, relishing in the sick crack of bones breaking as it connected solidly with his skull. _

_The Priest crumbled dead, forgotten upon the ground, as Yami fell to his knees beside his fallen lover._

_

* * *

_

_::Dead. They're all dead_:: Insane laughter echoed sickeningly throughout the still chamber before fading into silence. Slowly Yami raised his head and allowed a smirk to play openly over his lips as he took in the bloody symbols carved into the grave robbers flesh. _::May you now guard our souls for all eternity:: _

Crimson eyes flickered briefly, attracted by the golden glint of metal upon Seto's tomb, before falling to a different golden item which sat immersed amidst the thief's own congealed bloodthen off to a corner of the room by the entrance where sat innocently four more golden items, each already bound by blood to those who would stand watch throughout time. Finally his gaze fell upon the last of the seven items he'd had made, a symbol of the Pharaohs power

* * *

_Tears falling silently to mix with the blood soaked earth Yami looked down into his lovers eyes which were slowly dimming and reaching out, his mind numb to all those around him, his fingers closed tightly on the blood soaked dagger by Seto's side. Leaning down, his eyes fluttering slightly closed he pressed his lips to Seto's and breathed in the others last breathe of life and then, hands shaking, he cut at Seto's robs and lips trembling whispered his wishes to the heavens, the blade sliding effortlessly through Seto's unresisting flesh. _

A slight quirk of lips before eyes glide gently shut and cold steel brushes against newly bared skin, each stroke of the spells incantation one more step towards oblivion, one more step towards a future where he might one day awaken in his lovers arms. The games, the darkness, would be sealed, for as long as his opposite never awakened him, for as long as his love remained dead to this world, he would sleep. But one day the darkness would once again awaken...

* * *

_**Fin**_

**End AN:** Well... I hope you enjoyed. TY & please R&R

Also, I would just like to jump my Evil Beta-er of Doom and Koishii, Vanyel Ashkevron (go and read her stories!), and do naughty things to her for her wonderful beta-ing skills and patience to point out all my atrocious grammar mistakes.

Summary of story credited to the lyrics from X-Japans 'Longing togireta melody

P.S. If anyone is wondering 'why use the Jap. names?', it's because my muse said so.


	2. Hear Nothing

AN: This is just a really short companion piece to 'Desert Sorrow' that's been sitting on my HD for a year hoping that the Fik Fairy would come along and make it longer. Well...it seems that the Fik Fairy doesn't like this story and it's doomed to remain short. Dx

This is unbeta-ed so sorry for any mistakes in advance. Am currently on the look out for a beta-er so if you're interested drop me a line at Dark underscore Kaitou at yahoo dot com

Disclaimer: Check 'Desert Sorrow'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hear Nothing

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  


"_Haven't you heard?"_

"_Heard what?"_

"_The Pharaoh's gone mad."_

x-x-x-x

A sneer tugged lightly at pale lips as silently a shadow slipped through the darkness of the palace grounds, deftly passed guards too unnerved by the foreboding aura that now permeated one of the most sacred of places _:Superstitious fools._ _Shiver at the shadows and in the face of your mad God, I shall reap the rewards of his sorrow.:_

x-x-x-x

"_Mad?"_

_A lowered whisper. "Yes they say that he refuses to release the body of his High Priest. That he has imprisoned the priests for his murder."_

_Interest peaked slightly a hooded figure leaned nonchalantly back in his chair, gently sipping at his cold drink as he listened in on his unaware informants. _

"_Murder?"_

_A rustle of cloth and the scrap of wood against stone. "I heard from one of the palace guards that when they found the Pharaoh he had already killed the one who had slain the High Priest and was carving a curse upon the High Priests flesh to trap his soul and prevent it from ever entering the afterlife." _

"_To prevent..."_

x-x-x-x

Shivering lightly as an unusually cold breeze swept through the grand open halls Bakura swept a pale hand through equally pale hair and sunk deeper into the shadows.

x-x-x-x

_A third voice, gruffer than the other two. "I heard that the High Priest actually killed himself."_

_Silence. A pale brow arching slightly upward Bakura waited, his lips gently brushing against the rim of his cup. _

_Tentative, fearful. "I heard...that they were lovers, the Pharaoh and he. That that is why the Pharaoh has gone mad."_

x-x-x-x

A low chuckle of anticipation and the deft movements of one who fears no sealed door.

x-x-x-x

_Another silence, longer than the first. Patiently he waits for surely there must be more to this sordid tale. _

"_They say that the Pharaoh is gathering his powers. That he is drawing upon the darkness of the Shadows. They say that he will seal the games yet drape this world in his own madness."_

x-x-x-x

Lightly his fingers brush upon the ornate stone that housed the body of the High Priest and the Pharaohs supposed lover. Of all the riches of this holy land the most precious and valuable could be contained within, to spend eternity with a rotting corpse and cursed soul who would have no need for such riches.

His lips twitching slightly upwards the thief began to pry open the heavy lid unaware as shadows gathered around him.


End file.
